1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to support brackets for use in a cargo carrying vehicle and, more particularly, to a kit of improved support brackets for use in the bed of a pick up truck.
2. Background and Summary of the Invention
In general, the cargo storage compartment associated with both pick-up trucks and some closed top vehicles such as vans are designed to provide as much room for cargo storage as allowable by the given vehicle design. To accomplish this, the floor of the cargo storage area is lowered towards the ground as far as practical within the design limitations of the drive train of the vehicle. To accommodate the lowered floor location, wheel wells are typically provided on the floor and sidewalls of the storage compartment, and as such, provides a storage space with reduced cross sectional area in the lower portion of the vehicle's cargo bed.
For vehicles with cargo areas which have a pair of wheel wells, the transport of large sized cargo, for example a four foot by eight foot sheet of plywood or drywall, can only be accomplished by either angling the cargo between the wheel wells and outside of the storage box or balancing the cargo unstably on top of the wheel wells. The former can damage the cargo or the cargo storage compartment, and the latter is objectionable in that it is uncertain and dangerous.